


Always

by FractalBunny



Series: Voltron Fix-Its [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Engagement, Episode: s07e01 A Little Adventure, Fix-It, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 23:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15651270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FractalBunny/pseuds/FractalBunny
Summary: "Just let yourself live,please."Shiro and Adam discuss the Kerberos mission, making Shiro remember their past.





	Always

"Everything okay, my love?" Adam's voice was warm around the edges and instantly made Shiro relax.

"Iverson thinks I shouldn't be part of the mission. Called in the big guns. Admiral Sanda showed up and tried to convince Sam to remove me from the crew." Shiro adjusted the sleeve of his jacket, not making eye contact with Adam, knowing that it would kill him if he did.

"Well, maybe he's right. Maybe you shouldn't go on the mission. You'll only be putting yourself at risk." Adam turned to face Shiro, irritated.

"You know how important this is to me! It's worth the risk." Shiro moved to the edge of the couch, ready to spring up and leave if he had to. He'd become all-too-accustomed to his little fights with Adam about his degenerative disease and Sam's mission. Adam slammed his coffee cup onto the table.

"Takashi, how important am I to you? Every drill, every meeting, every doctor's appointment, every _day_ , for God's sake, I've been right there with you. But this is more than a mission. This is your _life_ at stake." Adam's shoulders curled forwards as he shrunk away from the reality that Shiro would leave no matter what he said.

"Don't start that again! You don't need to protect me. This is something I need to do for myself." Shiro turned to get off the couch, but Adam stopped him.

"There's nothing left for you to prove." A wry laugh escaped Adam's lips. "You've broken every record there is to break. Just let yourself live, _please_." He pushed his coffee cup away. "I know I can't stop you, but I won't go through this _again_. So if you decide to go, don't expect me to be here when you get back." Adam toyed with the ring on his finger before pulling it off and setting it on the table next to his coffee. "I'm sorry, Takashi. I have a class to teach."

He left the room, leaving Shiro stunned and staring at the ring burning a hole through the kitchen counter.

Had he made a mistake?

* * *

"Hey..." Shiro gulped and fumbled with the tiny box in his pocket.

The sun set over the horizon, casting a beautiful orange glow on Adam's face. The two were set to become proper Garrison officers, having graduated only a year before. They had snuck up to the roof, and Adam thought it was a date night like any other to celebrate.

"Tak, this is so beautiful." Adam sat down, his legs dangling over the side of the roof. He traced over the rock formations with his finger, like he always did, making Shiro want to lean over him and kiss every inch of his face. They had been together since they were seventeen, and Shiro had never felt a shred of doubt about loving him.

"You think so?" Shiro laughed nervously. "I guess I'm used to it."

"How could you ever get used to something so incredible?" Adam turned back to look at him, and he immediately pulled his hand out of his pocket. "Who knows, maybe you'll be the first man on the sun." He looked back at the sunset with a cocky grin plastered on his face.

" _Very funny_." Shiro smoothed his hair back and sat next to Adam, practically on top of him, leaving no space between the two.

"Babe, I love you, but let me breathe." Adam gave Shiro's shoulder a playful shove. That led to a back-and-forth shoving match that ended up with Shiro pinning Adam down to the roof, both of them laughing uncontrollably. Shiro pressed his forehead to Adam's, flushed and panting hard. They shared a kiss before Shiro sat up, still holding Adam down with his hips.

"Adam..." Shiro pushed some of Adam's hair out of his eyes, making his boyfriend's blush deepen. "I love you, I-I always want to be this happy...I always want you to smile, and... _God_ , sorry, I'm..." He felt his eyes prematurely tearing up, and he shook his head to banish his anxiety. Adam looked beyond confused, but smiled anyways. "I've never loved someone the way I love you. I-I hope you feel the same way, because..." Shiro reached into his pocket, his hand shaking as he clasped the box. Adam seemed to realize what was happening and clasped a hand over his mouth.

"No way..." He whispered in disbelief.

"I know it'll be a few years before we can do it, but Adam, will you marry me?" Shiro forced out, so fast that the words blended together at points, and he snapped the box open in front of them. Adam looked at the ring, a simple gold band, and then at Shiro, whose eyes were filling with tears as the seconds ticked by. He wrapped his hands around Shiro's, steadying his boyfriend's shaky fingers, and sniffled with a giant smile.

"Yes." His voice was surprisingly calm. "Of _course_. It's..." He pulled Shiro down until their lips were nearly touching. Shiro's nervous breaths were hot on his face, and he sighed softly. "It's always been you."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My friend Sarah (overthisbullshit on tumblr) said they should have made it more explicit that Shiro/Adam was canon, and we came to the conclusion there should've been some sort of engagement allusions. Here y'all go!
> 
> Anyways, because Adam had no personality in canon I made him a sweet little bean! Haha I'm not salty what do you mean


End file.
